Underneath Your Clothes
by GeekyGirl19834287459
Summary: After the Careers celebrate their scoring, Cato goes up to his room to find the person he had been watching for the past few days. When he is told something he never expected, Cato can't help, but give into his rising temptation.


**Underneath Your Clothes**

* * *

Summary – After the Careers celebrate their scoring, Cato goes up to his room to find the person he had been watching for the past few days. When he is told something he never expected, Cato can't help, but give into his rising temptation.

Genre – Romance, Friendship, General

Rating – M

* * *

"Goodnight, everyone," Cato said as he made his way up to his bedroom. No one even noticed he had gone. They were all too drunk or had fallen asleep already. As he opened his bedroom slowly, he was hit with a familiar scent of bread and cinnamon. He breathed in deeply, unsure of what to do next. He only knew one person who had that strange mixture flowing from him freely. Cato looked around the hallway, checking if anyone was coming, "Damn it." He whispered. If someone was walking by, they might have noticed as well and made him leave.

He stepped inside and looked over at the young baker who was currently sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. His ashy blonde hair flowed over his forehead simply and his blue eyes were wide and slightly fearful. He was fiddling with the sheets underneath him, obviously nervous about being here. Cato stood his ground, refusing to show his feelings, something he had been able to learn back in District 2.

"Why do you keep staring at me? Why are you watching me?" The younger of the two pouted childishly as he looked over the older male. Cato closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He didn't care anymore.

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them _

Cato walked over to the bed slowly, not wanting to scare the other Tribute. He licked his lips slowly as he stood in front of the object of his affection. Telling him to uncross his legs, Cato pulled him closer to his body forcefully, making the shocked boy gasp suddenly. Cato moved him so he was lying down on his back before moving over him, running his hand over his cheek carefully, almost as though he was afraid the other would break. Blue eyes continued to stare up at him in fear about what was going to happen next.

Cato paused, unsure whether to continue. If he did, the boy underneath him could claim rape, and Cato would be disqualified and sent back to District 2 in shame, but he could also let Cato have his way and hopefully this odd lust would leave.

Sighing, Cato leaned down; brushing his lips against the other boy's gently, not wanting to move too fast. He pressed his cold lips against the warm, sweet tasting pair underneath him. He slowly began to move his lips, taking his time to let the younger tribute get comfortable with the situation. Cato was shocked to hear a small moan erupt from the other boy, he smirked into the kiss before pulling away again and looking into the youngest of the two's eyes, searching for something to tell him to stop. He found nothing and continued claiming the young man.

He allowed his tongue to tease the bottom lip the District 12 tribute, he felt him slowly give in and allow Cato the entry he had been craving for days now. Brushing his tongue over the smaller male's own, Cato slowly placed his hand on his cheek. When they both began to fight for dominance, moans and whimpers filled the small bedroom, each growing louder as they continued.

Cato pulled away slightly, "Peeta," He whispered against the other's lips while Peeta whimpered from the loss of pleasure, "It's alright if you don't want this. You can leave." Cato promised as he stared into Peeta's eyes, hoping that he knew he was telling the truth.

Peeta simply began to push up Cato's shirt, teasing the skin that rested below the thin fabric.

_Underneath Your Clothes_  
_There's an endless story_  
_There's the man I chose_  
_There's my territory_  
_And all the things I deserve_  
_For being such a good girl honey_

Cato sat up, still straddling the young man beneath him. He took off his t-shirt and threw it to the ground, allowing Peeta's eyes to linger on the exposed flesh for a moment before having him remove his own shirt. Cato leaned back down, kissing him with much more force than before, allowing Peeta to know how much he wanted him and how long he had waited for this moment. They rolled over on his bed, so that Peeta was on top of Cato.

Pulling away from one another again, Peeta sat up slowly. He began to trail his hand across the defined torso that he been admiring not too long ago. Cato bit onto his bottom lip as Peeta leaned down and kissed his cheek softly, innocently, moving to his jaw were the kisses became and slow and sensual, and finally to his neck, where the kisses turned teasing and he began to nibble and bite on certain areas on the sensitive flesh. Cato moaned as he allowed him to continue for a few more minutes before turning them over again with a small gasp from Peeta as he felt Cato's hardened member press into him.

_Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other  
_

Peeta stared up at Cato with eyes filled with lust. Smirking, Cato began to grind into Peeta causing him to lean his head back and moan loudly, his hands move to run through his now messy hair as Cato continued to pleasure him deeply.

"C-Cato, ugh, don't stop," Peeta whimpered as he began to pant wildly.

"All in good time, Lover boy," Cato whispered, "You've been such a good boy, haven't you?" Peeta nodded his head, eyes still closed tightly. Cato undid the button on both of their trousers. He pulled his off first, throwing them to the side as he did so before moving back over Peeta and lower the zipper slowly. He held onto the edge of the trousers as he began to kiss his way down Peeta's chest slowly, stopping to nibble or lick which would cause Peeta to cry out loudly.

He pushed down Peeta's trousers, throwing them in the same direction that he threw his own. Peeta stared over at him nervously, biting onto his bottom lips as he realized what would be coming next. Cato leaned over him again, making sure Peeta didn't notice him reach into his chest of draws and pull out a small bottle of lube. He whispered slowly, "If you want someone to bite down on your lip, all you have to do is ask." Peeta giggled childishly before pulling Cato down for another kiss.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

Being careful not to scare him, Cato pulled down Peeta's underwear slowly before pulling away from their kiss and rubbing lube onto his fingers. He moved back slightly to see what he was doing before allowing one finger to enter the younger boy in front of him. Peeta cried out as his body tensed slightly.

"You have to try and relax, Peeta," Cato told him, "That will make it hurt less." Peeta nodded his head slightly. When he stopped panting Cato allowed himself to enter a second finger, beginning to scissor inside of him slowly, and opening up Peeta's tight hole.

"Ugh! Cato, t-that s-still hurts," Peeta panted.

"I know. I'm sorry, just give it a minute." Peeta nodded. Cato continued this until he thought Peeta was ready. Removing his own underwear, he slicked his shaft with lube before moving over Peeta once again.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet_  
_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing_  
_You know it's true_  
_Oh baby it's so funny_  
_You almost don't believe it_  
_As every voice is hanging from the silence_  
_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_  
_Like a lady tied to her manners_  
_I'm tied up to this feeling_

Peeta and Cato just stare at one another for what felt like hours before Cato moved the tip of his penis to the Peeta's entrance. Peeta nodded his head and Cato slowly moved his way into him, panting as sweat ran down his chest as he slowly entered the warm and tight hole. Peeta was moaning underneath him as Cato continued to move forward. He knew that Peeta was in pain at this moment, but he also knew that if stopped now Peeta would hate him, so against his better judgement, he continued moving inside of him.

"Shit!" Peeta cried as Cato hit a spot inside of him that made white spots surround him. Cato smirked as he began to rock his hips back and forth, rolling into the same spot, causing Peeta to cry and moan out his name in pure lust, "Oh, oh God, C-Cato, that feels so...so good!" Cato had to bite down on his lip to stop from crying out as he felt Peeta tense around him.

"Oh, crap! C-Cato, I...I...fuck!" Peeta cried out as he came, a feeling of ecstasy began to rise inside of Cato and soon enough he came, yelling out Peeta's name.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

They laid next to each other, sweat and semen covering their bodies. Neither of them knew what to say, but they both wanted to say something.

"That was why you were staring at me?" Peeta asked, turning his head to look over at Cato, who only nodded at his question. Peeta blushed slightly before leaning over and kissing Cato lightly on the lips, "Can I sleep in here tonight? I don't want to go back to my floor."

"Yeah, alright," Cato nodded before Peeta smiled and laid back down again, resting his head on Cato's shoulder and his hand over Cato's heart, "You know," Cato began simply, "You're mine now."

"Good." Peeta said simply before allowing himself to sleep in the arms of his lover.


End file.
